Phoenix Charming
His Royal Highness Crown Prince Phoenix Ajax Charming of Athens [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Greecian King Charming and heir to the throne. The crown originally belonged to his older twin sister, [[Olympia Charming|'Olympia Charming']], but upon her getting her legacy, it was handed to him. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Phoenix is attending his Legacy Year of Ever After High and currently rooms with Dylan Schuyler. Out of personal reasons, and other things, Phoenix sides with the Rebels. He's not against his destiny but doesn't like the idea of being forced to do something he doesn't want. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Athens Greece, Phoenix is the second child and only son of King Leonidas and Queen Alexis and the younger twin brother of Princess Olympia, who was born an hour prior. Unfortunately, as a baby, Phoenix was a sickly child, most times people didn't think he would make it. Alexis refused to give up and he miraculously survived, earning his name, Phoenix. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year In his first year, Phoenix learned that Olympia was chosen to be the successor of one of the Royal Ball Princesses in Cinderella. With the legacy change, Phoenix was named Heir of Athens. Legacy Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Being Rewritten * Doesn't like being compared to other Prince Charmings, finds them annoying in some ways. * Despite having a neutral outlook on things, he's terrified to become King, worried that he won't meet the expectations of his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, all amazing Kings. * TBC Physical Appearance Where Olympia takes after their father, King Leonidas, Phoenix takes after their mother, Queen Alexis. Phoenix is a handsome young teenage boy, standing 5"8' with shoulder-length, messy, golden-blonde hair, green-gray eyes, and an olive-colored skin tone. Hobbies & Interests Dirt Bike Racing Phoenix secretly loves dirt bike racing. Unfortunately, the Royal Court finds it un prince-ly and don't like when he does it. His parents push him to do what he wants and let him continue to do it. Leo and Alexis make up excuses for the Royal Court so Phoenix can enjoy himself. Horseback and Dragon riding Phoenix enjoys both horseback riding and dragon-riding but does admit he likes Horseback a lot more since he was raised to learn how to do it. Dragon riding has become second nature to him since getting Scarlett. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Swordsmanship: Since he was a boy, Phoenix was taught the art of swordsmanship. It was something he enjoyed since it let him spend time with his father. * Horseback riding: Phoenix was taught how to horseback ride since he was small. * Dragon riding: Since getting Carnelian, Phoenix had to learn how to ride a dragon and has found it, it's nothing like riding a horse. * Dirt Bike knowledge: Fairy Tale - Prince Charming How the Story Goes Prince Charming is a fairy tale character who comes to the rescue of a damsel in distress, and stereotypically, must engage in a quest to liberate her from an evil spell. This classification suits most heroes of a number of traditional folk tales, including "Snow White", "Sleeping Beauty" and "Cinderella", even if in the original story they were given another name or no name at all. Often handsome and romantic, these characters are essentially interchangeable, serving as a foil to the heroine; in many variants, they can be viewed as a metaphor for a reward the heroine achieves for the decisions she makes. The prominence of the character type makes him an obvious target for revisionist fairy tales. "Prince Charming" is also used as a term to refer to the idealized man some people dream of as a future spouse. How Does Phoenix Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Relationships will move to Subpage soon Family Parents Father - Leonidas Charming Mother - Alexis Charming Siblings Sister - Olympia Charming Olympia is Phoenix's older fraternal twin sister and they have a very strong bond. Grandparents Phoenix has only one set of known grandparents, his paternal side. Only his Paternal Grandmother is still alive. Grandmother - Zephyrine Charming Zephyrine Charming (née Zervas) is Phoenix's paternal grandmother, his father's mother. Grandfather - Archelaus Charming Phoenix, unfortunately, does not remember his grandfather as Archelaus passed away when Leonidas was about ten years old to an unknown illness. However, Phoenix is told many stories about him from his grandmother, Zephyrine. Friends Jasper Raiden Phoenix gets along very well with Jasper Raiden, Ever After High's resident Dragon Expert. While he knew about dragons, since he had Scarlett, he got to learn more from Jasper. Pets Queen Carnelian Queen Carnelian is Phoenix's dragon, who he's had since both were young. Carnelian is red with lighter shade underbelly. She has bright green eyes. Lady Minerva Lady Minvera, named after Greek Goddess Athena's Roman form, is Phoenix's Mare, and the sister of Olympia's Stallion, Lord Mercury. Phoenix got her at the same time as Olympia got Mercury, both being gifts from their mother Alexis. Minerva is also the offspring of Alexis' Mare, Juno. * In Roman Mythology, Minera and Mercury are in fact half-siblings, they share the same father, Jupiter. Romance Phoenix identifies himself as heterosexual demiromantic. Arcelia "Ace" Dancer TBA Outfits Education Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Science and Sorcery Period 2: Heroic Training Period 3: Wooing 101 Period 4: Dragon Slaying Period 5: Kingdom Management Period 6: Hero Training 101 Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes : "My name is Phoenix Charming and I pledge to follow my destiny as a Prince Charming." : — Phoenix on Legacy Day Trivia * His full name is Phoenix Ajax Charming. ** The name Phoenix is a Greek origin and means "dark red". *** It is also the name of the Mythical Creature of the same name that has the power to be reborn in its ashes. **** The name also comes from that Phoenix was rather sickly as a child and many thought he would not survive. Alexis thought otherwise and Phoenix lived. ** The name Ajax of Greek Origin. It is derived from the Greek Aias (alas). ** Charming, 'cause, that's his name. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-phoenix-charming/ Phoenix's Pinterest] Concept(s) * Phoenix was originally named "Cayden", but Shadows was going through a phase where she wanted her OCs to match the culture they are in, "Cayden" and Calypso are Greek so she wanted to give them Greek Names. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Rebels Category:Charmings Category:Heterosexual Category:Demiromantic Category:LGBTA+ Category:Greek